Otra Vez
by MimiID
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado, recuerdos del pasado que descubren la identidad del ser tan esperado. Songfic Mimato mi primer songfic. Porfavor dejen reviews !


Una tarde de otoño, un día normal si nada interesante que hacer. Yamato, un joven de rubia cabellera y unos bellos ojos azules, se encontraba recostado en su cama con una mirada nostálgica. Ante los ojos de la demás gente lo tenia todo, fama, fortuna, amigos, miles de chicas detrás de él; el ejemplo perfecto de la vida perfecta.

Pero,¿Cómo era posible que una estrella tan famosa, se sintiera solo?

Yamato: que caso tiene estar aquí encerrado sin hacer nada! (dijo este con algo de tristeza).

Decidió salir de su habitación, en la cual había estado todo el día.

Se le ocurrió ir al parque para despejar su mente.

Caminaba cabizbajo pensando…

Yamato: "por que, por que, por que no la puedo olvidar, entiende Ishida, no volverá, capaz de que ya se olvido de ti entiende de una vez…"

Por venir tan distraído, termino chocando y cayendo al piso junto con, otra persona…

**Me encontré   
a quien tanto esperaba,  
a quien siempre soñé.**

Yamato: (saliendo de su trance) lo siento señorita, perdone, venia distraído y… (le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse).

Aceptando su mano, se encontraba una joven de cabellos castaños y unos ojos miel…

Joven: descuide, no paso nada, solo fue un accidente (le dijo brindándole una linda sonrisa).

Yamato: (mientras volteaba a ver por primera vez a la cara a la joven) aun asi, discul… (penso) "esto no puede ser, sera, no, no, es imposible".

Joven: (al ver al muchacho algo extraño) bueno, me tengo que ir, con permiso.

Y se retiro la joven, al parecer tenía prisa.

**Pero al verla a los ojos  
no me pude mover  
me quede con las ganas de seguirle los pies. **

Yamato: (reaccionando) no espere…

La joven ya se había ido.

Yamato: "se parecía tanto a ella… o, será que tanto es mi deseo verla que hasta me la imagino?"

Se percato de que junto a el había un bolso, al parecer se le había caído. Aunque supiera que no debía, decidió abrir el bolso, tenia que saber de algún modo o de otro si era o no aquella persona a quien tanto ansiaba ver.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por otro lado, la joven se encontraba apunto de abordar un taxi, pero de pronto se percató de la ausencia de su bolso.

Joven: demonios, no puede ser (dijo algo preocupada).

Bajó del taxi y regreso a ver si de casualidad veía por algún lugar su bolso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yamato buscaba algo que lo hiciera saber si aquella chica era su antiguo amor, cuando de pronto encontró…

Yamato: no puede ser, ella es…

De pronto alcanzo a ver a lo lejos que la joven venia de vuelta y decidió guardar las cosas.

Yamato: supuse que se le calló cuando chocamos

Joven: (algo agitada) si, gracias por cuidármela, hasta luego.

**Se me fue  
como se va la tarde,  
como si fuera un tren,  
poco a poco mis ojos la dejaron de ver  
y no sé si algún día  
me la encuentre otra vez. **

Yamato decidió irse a su casa, ya era tarde, necesitaba descansar y pensar muchas cosas.

Entre sus manos traía un brazalete que decía "for ever", abrió el cajón del mueble junto a su cama, y sacó un brazalete parecido, con la diferencia de que este decía "together".

Yamato: (mirando los brazaletes) "together for ever"…

---------------Flash Back---------------

Todos los niños elegidos se encontraban en el parque central de Odaiba con una mirada triste, con la excepción de uno…

Sora: pero, por que te tienes que ir? (con lágrimas en los ojos).

Mimi: (cabizbaja y sollozando) fue descición… de mis padres… ni siquiera me preguntaron… si me quería ir…

Joe: no pueden llevarte si no quieres!

Mimi: ya… no hay marcha atrás… nos… nos vamos mañana…

Todos guardaron silencio, un silencio que era demasiado incomodo, apenas ese mismo día se enteraban y al día siguiente ya no estaría junto a ellos…

Mimi los miraba a todos con gran tristeza, no soportaba el tener que irse, lo dejaría todo, sus amigos, su vida, su corazón…

Mimi: (mirando a un chico rubio de ojos azules que no mostraba ninguna señal de sentimiento alguno) "bueno, al parecer a el ni le importa mi presencia, tal vez el irme sea lo mejor".

Sin aviso alguno, Mimi salió corriendo del lugar. Todos simplemente se quedaron ahí. Pero…

Chico: Mimi!

Tai: (sujetando a su amigo del brazo) déjala Matt…

Matt: como quieres que la deje así, necesita ayuda!…

Sora: no hay nada que podamos hacer…

Tai: lo mejor será irnos.

Kari: hermano, es verdad, no podemos dejarla asi…

Izzy: Matt tiene razón…

TK: hermano!

Matt salió corriendo, no soportaba el estar ahí sin hacer nada, iba a perder a la persona mas preciada en su vida y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo…

Sora: no te preocupes TK… necesita muchas cosas en que pensar…

Tai: yo te llevo a tu casa TK…

Y uno a uno se fueron retirando…

Después de tanto correr, Matt termino en la entrada de la casa de Mimi…

Matt: "y pensar que hoy iba a decírselo" No, no, no, no me voy a rendir, debo decírselo…

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando de pronto, escuchó unos sollozos. Volteó a ver de donde venían, y vio a Mimi sentada bajo un árbol escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Mimi: "por que, por que me pasa esto, no quiero dejarlos, no quiero dejarlo a el, no…"

De pronto sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban, los cuales le brindaban calor, protección, y talvez, algo más…

Matt: (sin dejar de abrazarla) por favor, ya no llores, me duele verte así…

Mimi: (mirando el rostro de su protector) Yamato…

Matt: (secando las lágrimas de su "amiga") se, que este es un momento muy difícil, no solo para ti, también para "para mi" nosotros. Pero, debes de ser fuerte…

Mimi no aguanto mas necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba apoyo, se abalanzó hacia Matt, este la volvió a abrazar. Así estuvieron todo lo que restaba de la tarde, hasta que llegó la noche, el cielo estrellado, la fresca brisa, la luna iluminándolos, se sentían tan bien, no querían que ese lindo momento terminara, pero, desgraciadamente todo lo bueno tiene un fin.

Matt: Mimi…

Mimi: dime Yamato…

Matt: quiero decirte algo… (empezó a tomar un color rojizo en su rostro).

Mimi: si? (dijo esta con algo de nervios).

Matt: yo…

La tensión invadió el lugar, sus corazones se aceleraron…

Matt: yo… yo, quiero decirte… decirte que te… quiero que tengas esto… "soy un tonto" (pensó muy decepcionado).

Le mostró una cajita, Mimi la abrió y vio un par de brazaletes que decían "together" "for ever".

Mimi: (al notar lo sonrojado que estaba su "amigo") "Yamato…" muchas gracias. (le dijo brindándole una linda sonrisa).

Matt: de, de nada.

Mimi: toma (le dio uno de los brazaletes)

Matt: yo? (aun mas rojo).

Mimi: es para que nunca te olvides de mi…

Matt: eso jamás (se puso todavía mas rojo)…

Mimi: te voy a extrañar mucho.

Matt: y yo a t…

No pudo terminar de hablar, ya que Mimi se lo impidió dándole un corto pero lindo beso que demostraba mucho mas que sentimientos de amistad.

Matt quedo en estado de show mientras Mimi salía corriendo hacía su casa.

---------------Fin Flash Back---------------

Matt: fue la última vez que la vi, hasta hoy…

**Otra vez,  
aunque sea sólo un minuto  
quiero verla otra vez  
pa' decirle tantas cosas  
que por tonto calle ayer.  
**

Matt: Mimi, si supieras cuanta falta me has hecho.

Diciendo estas palabras calló rendido en un profundo sueño…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por otro lado, aquella joven se encontraba desesperada en la habitación del hotel en el que se estaba hospedando buscando…

Joven: hay no, no puede ser, como pude haberlo perdido. Hay mi brazalete…

De pronto recordó aquel pequeño incidente en el parque.

Joven: hay no, debió de habérseme caído cuando choque con ese chico.

Se cansó de tanto buscar, se rindió, vio una foto que estaba en un mueble junto a su cama.

Joven: amigos… si supieran cuanto los he extrañado estos últimos años.

Tomo la foto, vio a cada uno de sus viejos amigos con lágrimas en los ojos, detuvo su mirada en uno de ellos.

Joven: Yamato… como te extraño…

Pensó por un instante en el joven del parque…

Joven: sería el, no, no creo, aunque, tenía un gran parecido… hay Mimi, debes estar alucinando.

Sin nada mas que hacer, se decidió por ir a dormir.

**Otra vez.  
ojala que se cruzara  
por mi vida otra vez  
pa' matar esta tristeza  
que dejó esa mujer  
de la que me enamoré ayer, ayer...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esa noche, fue muy inquietante para estos dos jóvenes, entre sueños revivieron aquella triste despedida.

Sueño de Yamato

Yamato: "donde estoy? Este lugar me parece muy famil…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces, se acercó y vió a una niña llorando amargamente…

_Matt: (sin dejar de abrazarla) por favor, ya no llores, me duele verte así…_

_Mimi: (mirando el rostro de su protector) Yamato… _

Yamato: pero si, si soy yo, con Mimi !

Joven: soy, soy yo con Yamato!

No muy lejos, Yamato podía divisar una figura femenina de la cual había escuchado su nombre.

Al poder ver bien quien se encontraba frente a él…

Yamato: Mimi…

Sueño de Mimi

Mimi: "pero, que estoy haciendo aquí, un minuto, esta es mi casa!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces, se acercó y vió a una niña llorando amargamente…

_Matt: (sin dejar de abrazarla) por favor, ya no llores, me duele verte así…_

_Mimi: (mirando el rostro de su protector) Yamato… _

Mimi: soy, soy yo con Yamato!

Joven: pero, si, si soy yo, con Mimi !

Al voltear a ver de donde escuchó su nombre pudo ver a…

Fin de los Dos Sueños

Mimi/Yamato: el/la chico(a) del parque, si era el/ella…

**Se me fue**

**como se va la tarde,   
como si fuera un tren,  
poco a poco mis ojos la dejaron de ver  
y no sé si algún día  
me la encuentre otra vez. **

Ya de mañana, Yamato se quedo pensando mucho en su sueño. No lo podía creer, es que, cuantas probabilidades hay de que te encuentres a la persona que mas amas cuando mas la necesitas, es algo muy difícil de creer.

Miro los brazaletes que había dejado en su cama.

Yamato: necesito pensar.

Dijo esto con algo de inquietud y cierto presentimiento de que algo pronto sucedería.

Tomo los brazaletes, su chaqueta, su fiel y reconfortante armónica y salió de su casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Por otro lado …

Mimi: lo llamaré, no y si no sigue viviendo donde mismo? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que hago!

Después de pensarlo muchas veces.

Mimi: ya se, mejor ire a su casa a ver si sigue viviendo ahí.

Esta sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su habitación dirigiéndose a la casa de Yamato.

Al llegar a su destino…

Mimi: (tocando el timbre) "pero, si el ya no me recuerda, que le voy a decir, que me pasa, por que no lo pensé antes"

Esta nerviosa pero a la vez muy emocionada esperaba a que la puerta se abriera, pero, sus esperanzas se alejaron al ver que nadie respondía.

Mimi: quizás no esta (dijo algo cabizbaja).

**Otra vez,  
aunque sea sólo un minuto  
quiero verla otra vez   
pa' decirle tantas cosas  
que por tonto calle ayer. **

**Otra vez.  
ojala que se cruzara  
por mi vida otra vez  
pa' matar esta tristeza   
que dejó esa mujer  
de la que me enamoré ayer, ayer...**

Dirigiéndose de vuelta a su hotel, pasó por el parque en el cual había ocurrido el pequeño "incidente", cuando de pronto…

Mimi: "ese sonido es el de…"

Corrió hacia de donde provenía aquel sonido, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver…

Mimi: Yamato…

Dijo Mimi en susurro.

Al sentir Yamato que alguien lo miraba, dejó de tocar su armónica para ver a su espectador.

Yamato: Mi… Mimi

La impresión se hizo notar en ambos jóvenes, tantos años de no haberse visto, hablado, ni siquiera escrito y de pronto encontrarse así como así; la verdad, eso ya no importaba, el haberse vuelto a ver era suficiente para curar todo el sufrimiento del pasado.

Olvidando todo a su alrededor, sintiéndose en su propio mundo, se fueron acercando lentamente quedando a solos unos cuantos centímetros del uno al otro…

Yamato: Mimi…

Mimi: Yamato…

Yamato: creo, creo que esto te pertenece.

Le mostró su brazalete. Ella no pudo evitar el poner una gran sonrisa al ver que el lo tenía, había pensado que nunca lo recuperaría.

Mimi: cumpliste tu promesa…

Yamato: me hubiera sido imposible no cumplirla (dijo esto poniéndole el brazalete).

Mimi: (empezando a llenarse sus ojos de lagrimas) perdóname… perdóname por no haberte escrito, o tan siquiera haber llamado…

Yamato: (abrazándola con fuerza, pero a la vez con la mayor delicadeza para no lastimarla) eso ya no importa, lo único que me importa es que te tengo junto a mí.

Le tomó al rostro para verla a los ojos, seco sus lágrimas. Sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente, sentían sus respiraciones, sus corazones se aceleraron…

Mimi: te, te amo…

Yamato: yo también te amo…

Dichas estas sinceras palabras, sellaron ese hermoso reencuentro con un lindo y largo beso.

**Otra vez,  
aunque sea sólo un minuto  
quiero verla otra vez  
pa' decirle tantas cosas  
que por tonto calle ayer.  
Otra vez.  
ojala que se cruzara  
por mi vida otra vez  
pa' matar esta tristeza   
que dejó esa mujer  
de la que me enamoré ayer, ayer...  
**

Yamato: no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste todos estos años…

Mimi: igual tu a mi…

Yamato: nunca me vuelvas a dejar por favor…

Mimi: claro que no, siempre voy a estar contigo…

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Sin importarles siguieron mostrando su afecto.

Continuaron besándose cada vez más apasionadamente. No querían volverse a separar, ya nada ni nadie les impediría estar juntos.

Yamato: (separándose un poco de su amada y mostrando una linda sonrisa) te gustaría ir a mi casa?

Mimi: (también mostrando una bella sonrisa) me encantaría…

**De la que me enamoré…**

**  
**


End file.
